Tod und Leben
by Baekho
Summary: AU Sasuke ging zum Fenster und schloss es sanft. Danach schlurfte er langsam und morgenmuffelig in seine kleine Küche, immer begleitet von Narutos höchsteigenem Baumfellunternehmen. SasuSaku & NaruHina
1. Jenseits der Angst

Der Klang seines Namens beendete seinen Gedankengang abrupt. Die ohrenbetäubende Stille und der Ekel erregende Gestank seiner Umgebung drangen wieder in sein müdes Bewusstsein. Sie legten sich schwer auf seine Brust. Er blinzelte und klärte seinen Kopf mit einem leichten Schütteln. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag nun auf dem Mann zu seiner Rechten. Dunkle Augen musterten ihn amüsiert.

„Was ist denn heute los mit dir, hä? Hängst die ganze Zeit schon deinen Gedanken hinterher.", bemerkte sein blasser Kamerad neugierig, während er die Hände auf dem Griff seiner Schaufel faltete und sein Gegenüber verspielt lächelnd ansah.

Der Angesprochene nahm wortlos den Griff seiner eigenen Schaufel in die Hand und zog sie mit einem Ruck aus dem Boden, wo er sie zuvor positioniert hatte. Mit einem kräftigen Hieb stieß er das metallenen Ende in den Hügel aus weicher Erde zu seiner Linken. Dann hievte er die bis zum Rand gefüllte Schaufel mit einem festen Griff vor seinen Körper. Langsam ließ er die kalte, feuchte Erde in das große Loch zu seinen Füßen fallen.

„Hn.", entgegnete er schließlich, unwillig dem Anderen eine andere Antwort zu geben. Stattdessen setzte der Schwarzhaarige seine Arbeit fort und beförderte immer mehr von der toten Erde in das Grab vor ihm.

„Mn. Nicht sehr gesprächig heute, was? Aber ich kann mir schon denken, was los ist. Deine letzte Woche hier, hab ich recht?", er schwieg einige Sekunden und sah zu, wie sein unfreiwilliger Gesprächspartner in seinen Bewegungen inne hielt, um sich einige lästige schwarze Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Nachdem das Schauspiel beendet war, ergriff er erneut das Wort: „Ganz schön kalt geworden hier. Und neblig. Richtige Gruselstimmung. Genau der richtige Ort, um unseren toten Freund hier zu verbuddeln.", meinte er und wies mit einem gehässigen Grinsen im Gesicht auf das weiße Bündel, das bewegungslos in dem Erdloch lag. Es war bereits halb mit dunkelbrauner Erde bedeckt.

Der Angesprochene warf seinem redseligen Beobachter einen dunklen Blick zu und füllte seine Schaufel abermals. Dann sagte er in einem genervten und herrischen Ton: „Halt die Klappe, Suigetsu! Beweg dich lieber und heb das nächste Loch aus."

* * *

Mattes Licht erhellte den großen Speisesaal und sorgte für eine schummrige Atmosphäre. Sie senkte sich dumpf auf sein Haupt. Verschwitzte, dreckige Körper drängten sich an ihm vorbei. Ekelhafte Körpergerüche stiegen in seine Nase. Ein Meer von Geräuschen und Stimmen hämmerte unerlässlich auf seinen Schädel ein.

Pochend kündigten sich die ersten Zeichen einer Migräne an und der Schwarzhaarige seufzte bei dieser Aussicht auf. Erschöpft schlug er den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn vorsichtig auf die Stuhllehne sinken. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. In Gedanken versuchte er seine Umgebung auszublenden und die erschöpfte Ruhe heraufzubeschwören, die sich nur nach einem Tag harter Arbeit einstellten wollte. Die Leere in seinem Kopf und die emotionale Gleichgültigkeit, die mit dieser Erschöpfung einher gingen, wären ihm so willkommen gewesen.

Trotzdem kam er nur langsam zur Ruhe. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sich Ignoranz und Abwesenheit wohltuend an seine geschundene Seele schmiegten. Langsam wurde seine Atmung flacher und seine imposante, muskulöse Statur sackte in sich zusammen. Für einen Betrachter mochte es den Anschein haben, er würde schlafen.

Suigetsu, der dem Anderen die ganze Zeit gegenüber saß, hatte allerdings schnell erkannt, in welch schutzloser Lage sich sein schwarzhaariges Opfer nun befand. Nun sah er seine Chance gekommen, ihm endlich die lang ersehnte Information aus den Rippen zu kitzeln.

„Weißt du was, Sasuke?", unterbrach er das Schweigen zwischen den Beiden unsanft und riss den Angesprochenen somit gewaltsam aus seinem kurzen Frieden. „Du siehst echt scheiße aus."

Sasuke hob den Kopf schwerfällig von der Lehne, immer noch ein bisschen benommen und wandte ihn Suigetsu zu. Zuvor, erinnerte er sich, war dieser noch dabei gewesen sein Abendessen zu verschlingen. Jetzt war er jedoch fertig und betrachtete ihn interessiert. Es schien deutlich mehr Zeit an ihm vorbeigegangen zu sein, als der Schwarzhaarige es angenommen hatte. Nicht wissend, was er nun zu erwarten hatte, beobachtete er sein Gegenüber nur still. Seine Züge waren dabei, wie es seine Gewohnheit war, bar jeder Emotion.

Suigetsu zuckte bei so viel unverhüllter Gleichgültigkeit nur mit den Schultern. Trotzdem lag noch immer ein unverfrorenes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Er griff nach dem Wasserglas, welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand und warf sich mit gespielter Gelassenheit in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ehe er noch ein weiteres mal zu sprechen ansetzte, nahm er einen Schluck und seufzte dann in demonstrativem Wohlgefallen auf.

„Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich schon, was du machst, wenn du draußen bist? Hab gehört es soll ziemlich übel sein. Alles zerstört, kaum Arbeit und so…", meinte er wie beiläufig, aber seine unlautere Absicht war allzu offensichtlich.

Sasukes Reaktion blieb nicht aus. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich bei diesen Worten. Er wandte sein Augenmerk auf die leere Suppenschüssel vor ihm, fixierte sie starr. Suigetsu, der nun Lunte gerochen hatte, bohrte hartnäckig weiter. Er war darauf bedacht dem immer so gefühlskalten Mann eine Reaktion zu entlocken: „Gibt es da jemanden, bei dem du vor hast eine Weile unterzutauchen, wenn du dieses Loch hier verlässt?"

Sasuke reagierte nicht. Er wollte sich unter keinen Umständen provozieren lassen. Darum hielt er mit all seiner Kraft an dem dünnen Faden fest, der ihn noch mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung verband. Leider war dieses Band in den letzten Wochen stetig schwächer geworden. Er wusste natürlich wieso das so war, auch wenn er es vorzog nicht daran zu denken. Genauso wusste er, dass es genau diese Information war, auf die sein so neugieriger Kamerad es abgesehen hatte.

Letztlich verlor er das Tauziehen mit seinem Temperament. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und unter dem Tisch zitterten sie vor Wut. Seine sonst emotionslose Miene nahm einen verräterischen Ausdruck stummen Zornes an.

Suigetsu verfolgte das Schauspiel anfangs erst tonlos. Als er allerdings dem Anderen gerade den verbalen Gnadenstoß versetzen wollte, ertönte ein leises Klirren. Durch die drückende Atmosphäre am Tisch hallte der leise Ton jedoch um ein hundertfaches lauter nach. Die Konversation kam zu einem schlagartigen Ende. Beide schreckten zusammen. Sie drehten ihre Häupter zu dem Verursacher der, von dem Einen erwünschten, von dem Anderen verhassten, klanglichen Unterbrechung.

Eine dritte Person hatte sich an den kleinen Tisch gesetzt.

Sasuke erkannte den Neuankömmling sofort. Er war groß und konnte denen, die ihn nicht kannten, leicht Angst einjagen. An dem kleinen Tisch wirkte er absolut fehl am Platze.

„Hey, Juugo. Was kommst du so spät? Hattest du wieder was besseres zu tun, als mit mir und Sasuke hier zu essen?", höhnte Suigetsu und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem bis eben vergessen Glas Wasser. Es war ihm anzumerken, dass er Juugo die Unterbrechung ihres Gespräches übel nahm.

Juugo, der die Launen seines redseligen Gefährten genau kannte, entwich bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehende Konfrontation ein lauter Seufzer. Ungeachtet dessen sprach er jedoch in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Ich wurde heute morgen eingeteilt Gräber für die toten Zivillisten auszuheben", sagte er, als ob das seine Verspätung erklären würde.

Suigetsu, der offensichtlich immer noch reichlich verstimmt war, bemerkte spöttisch: „Und da hast du dich natürlich geweigert, was? Leichen verbuddeln ist natürlich unter deiner Würde, aber Sasuke und ich machen das den ganzen Tag. Das ist natürlich in Ordnung, wir sind ja schließlich die Mörder hier, richtig?"

Sasuke, der seine Gefühlswelt schon wieder völlig unter Kontrolle hatte, lehnte sich bei diesen Worten auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Allmählich kratzte Suigetsu an seiner Toleranzgrenze.

Aber der Größte im Bund ließ sich von derart versteckten Anschuldigungen nicht aus dem Konzept bringen und entgegnete gelassen: „Nein. Es ist die unwürdige Weise, auf die wir die Toten begraben müssen. Anonym, ohne Trauergäste, ohne ein vernünftiges Begräbnis. Nicht auf einem Friedhof, sondern in der Wildnis, fern von der nächsten noch stehenden Stadt. Alle beieinander, dicht an dicht… Ich kann es nicht ertragen bei solch einer Sache mitzuwirken. Das ist alles."

Aus Suigetsus Richtung war nur noch ein abfälliges Schauben zu hören. Sasuke konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie er den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite warf. Er selbst blickte auf seine leere Schüssel, die Hände noch vor der Brust verschränkt. Er hoffte auf den baldigen Abschluss dieser äußerst lästigen Diskussion. Das Thema hing ihm schon lange zum Halse heraus.

„Abgesehen davon aber", fuhr Juugo nach einer kleinen Pause fort, „sind wir alle gleich. Deshalb sind wir hier, nicht wahr?" Keiner machte Anstalten diese Frage zu beantworten. Es war allen klar, dass er Recht hatte, mit dem, was er da sagte.

„Hn.", machte Sasuke schließlich nach einem Moment des kollektiven Schweigens und lenkte seinen Blick von der Tischplatte zu Juugo. Er konnte die argwöhnischen Blicke von Suigetsu auf seiner Haut spüren, wo sie eine unangenehme Gänsehaut verursachten. Er sah zu, wie Juugos klare Augen mit Überraschung und Interesse aufblitzten. Kein Wunder. Es war das erste mal an diesem Abend, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kameraden bewusst auf seine Person zog.

„Deine Suppe wird kalt", bemerkte er kühl und in einem Ton, der den Anderen deutlich das Ende dieses Gespräches suggerierte.

* * *

Zeit war ein äußerst eigentümliches Konzept für Sasuke. Wenn er versuchte sie bei sich zu behalten und sich mit Herz und Verstand an sie krallte, dann verschwand sie schnell und lautlos, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Versuchte er aber sie von sich zustoßen, sie mit Beleidigungen und Erniedrigungen zu verjagen, dann wich sie nicht von seiner Seite, wohin er auch ging. Welch Ironie, wirklich, aber an Sasuke war diese Tage jegliche Ironie verloren.

Nur noch drei Tage trennten ihn von seiner alles entscheidenden Niederlage und er konnte buchstäblich schon sehen, wie die Sekunden an ihm vorbeirasten. Er war sicher, dass er diesen Kampf verlieren würde, denn das Schlachtfeld lag in seinem Inneren und sein Gegner war er selbst. Ob er überhaupt jemals geglaubt hatte, diesen Krieg gewinnen zu können, daran erinnerte er sich jetzt nicht mehr. Natürlich hatte er sich dennoch gewehrt, mit Händen und Füßen, Zähnen und stumpfen Krallen. Dennoch, das Ergebnis, so schien es, war das Gleiche geblieben.

Sasuke seufzte leise. Es musste bereits weit nach Mitternacht sein. Außer ihm schien jeder zu schlafen. Nur er schlug sich mal wieder die Nacht um die Ohren. Unfreiwillig, versteht sich. Die langen nächtlichen Stunden waren immer eine Pein für ihn. Sie ließen ihm zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und wollten scheinbar nie ein Ende nehmen. Die Morgendämmerung entzog sich ihm ständig. Sie baumelte schadenfroh nur wenige Zentimeter außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Erst wenn er schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, wurde es für gewöhnlich plötzlich Tag.

Diese Nacht jedoch war noch jung und wie schon so oft schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem bisschen Papier, das vor Tagen mit der Post hier ankam. Es war seiner Zeit in seinen dreckigen, mit Schwielen bedeckten Händen abgelegt worden. Diesen Brief verwarte er in einer kleinen Kassette, die mit einem Schloss versehen war. Sie beschützte all seine Wertgegenstände. Der Schwarzhaarige versteckte sie immer unter dem Fußende der Matratze.

Es war eben diese Kassette, die er nun mittels einiger weniger, vertrauter Handgriffe hervorgeholt hatte. Sie ruhte jetzt auf seinem Schoß. Die klare Nachtluft war kalt und so auch der metallene Behälter. Auf seinen warmen Oberschenkeln, die nur von einer dünnen Hose bekleidet waren und zwischen seinen Fingern fühlte er sich eisig an.

Sasuke griff in das weite Hemd, dass ihm als Pyjama diente und holte einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel hervor. Er baumelte an einem dünnen Lederband um seinen Hals. Im Gegensatz zu der Kassette war der Schlüssel durch seine Körperwärme angenehm warm.

Sasuke streifte das Band über seinen Kopf und entriegelte das Schloss. Ein leises Klicken ertönte und er öffnete die Kassette vorsichtig. Es war nicht viel darin. Er hatte zu Beginn seiner Haftstrafe alles eingetauscht, was nur von universellem Wert gewesen war. Es gab Dinge, die er damals weit mehr gebraucht hatte und ohne die er zu Anfang nicht recht klar kam. Nur wenige Dinge hatten einen sentimentalen Wert für ihn und so schrumpfte seine Sammlung, Stück für Stück. Nun waren nur noch die Dinge übrig, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeuteten.

Ganz obenauf lag der Brief.

Im hellen Mondlicht konnte man ihn gut erkennen. Der weiße Umschlag war noch ungeöffnet und das Papier war weitgehend unversehrt geblieben. Nur an den Stellen die er berührt hatte, war es schon leicht verdreckt. Sasuke meinte darin eine Art Sinnbildlichkeit zu erkennen, aber dieser Gedanke beschämte ihn. Ein melancholischer Ausdruck kämpfte sich auf seine sonst so erstarten, schönen Züge und er wollte nicht gleich weichen, so sehr er sich auch dagegen erwerte.

Die saubere, feminine Handschrift der Absenderin hob sich furchtlos und stolz von dem weißen Papier ab. Sasuke studierte sie eingehend und mit einem fast zärtlichen Schimmer in seinen harten, schwarzen Augen. Er strich mit der Fingerkuppe über die kaum spürbaren Vertiefungen, die die Feder auf der Oberfläche hinterlassen hatte, behutsam, weil er die schwarze Tinte auf keine Fall verwischen wollte. Er betrachtete die fein geschwungenen Linien und vor allem den Namen, den diese liebevoll gemalten Gebilde zeichneten.

Uchiha Mikoto... Es war der Name seiner Mutter, der einzigen Frau, die ihm je wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, als er sich an die längst vergangenen Tage seiner Kindheit zurück erinnerte.

Angestachelt von so viel Nostalgie, ergriff ein kindischer Gedanke von ihm Besitz und er gab der kindlichen Sehnsucht nach. Sasuke führte den Umschlag, mit samt seines geheimnisvollen Inhalts unter seine Nase. Er atmete den Geruch des Papiers langsam und tief ein, in der Hoffnung, eine Spur von dem Duft zu erhaschen, der ihm in seiner Kindheit immer Trost gespendet hatte. Er konnte ihn nicht finden.

Wut kam in ihm auf. Wut, die der eines desillusionierten Kindes gleichkam, das sich über seine frühere augenscheinliche Dummheit schämte. Sasuke verfluchte seine Sentimentalität. Sein Miene verfinsterte sich mit seinem Ärger.

Fest entschlossen dieser zu persönlichen, zu gefühlsträchtigen Situation zu entkommen, legte er den Brief zurück in die Kassette. Leise, aber bestimmt schloss er den Deckel und schlüpfte lautlos aus dem Bett. Er ging zum unteren Ende der Matratze, hob sie dort an und platzierte die Box wieder an ihrem Platz.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Gemüt und mit ihm entspannten sich auch seine Gesichtszüge, bis sie wieder in ihrer vertrauten Regungslosigkeit verharrten. Es war besser so. Gefühle machten ihn nur schwach. Gefühle quälten ihn. Sie hatten keinen Nutzen, raubten ihm nur den verdienten Schlaf. Sie zu begraben, sie weg zu sperren, war der beste Weg um mit ihnen umzugehen. Genau das hatte er gerade getan.

Die Reliquien seiner Vergangenheit ruhten in diesem Kästchen und dort sollten sie auch bleiben. Es ist wichtig mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen, heißt es ja bekanntlich. Sasuke wusste nur einen Weg um das zu erreichen. Es war besser für ihn das alles zu vergessen und ein neues Leben anzufangen. Bald würde er von seiner Schuld erlöst sein. Bald würde er frei sein.

Er sprach die letzten Worte im Stillen vor sich hin. Sie fühlten sich auf seiner Zunge fremd an und ertönten unehrlich als sie seinen Mund über die Lippen verließen. Er argumentierte in seiner Sache für sich und gegen die hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Inneren. Er rechtfertigte sich und versuchte sein Gewissen zu überzeugen. Ganz gleich, er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ich kapituliere.", stellte er auf monotone Weise leise fest, aber die kaum hörbaren Worte wurden von der Stille des Raumes förmlich verschluckt. Niemand würde sie je hören. Niemand außer ihm und er fand, dass er selbst sein schärfster Kritiker war.

Es waren nur zwei Worte, aber trotz allem waren sie unfassbar bedeutsam und symbolisch für ihn. Keine anderen Worte, egal wie viele es sein mochten, hätten die Leere in seinem Herzen wohl je besser beschrieben als diese.


	2. Vergangene Zeit

Es war offiziell. Das Leben hasste ihn. Glücklicherweise, oder unglücklicherweise, beruhte dieses Gefühl aber auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wirklich, seine Situation hätte schon fast lustig sein können, wäre es ihm damit nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen.

Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Er fühlte sich kraftlos. Er fühlte sich, wie die abgemagerte, schwächliche kleine Maus auf der Flucht vor der großen, voll gefressenen Katze. Er hätte sich eben nicht aus seinem Mäuseloch wagen sollen. Aber diese Erkenntnis kam spät.

Zu spät. Fast drei Wochen zu spät, um genau zu sein.

Sasukes Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem erschöpften Seufzer, aber auf sein Gesicht war der gewohnte desinteressierte Ausdruck gemeißelt. Er drehte sich auf dem unbequemen Federbett auf die Seite. Das Bett knarrte unter seinem Gewicht und er horchte in die Stille hinein.

Nichts. Das heißt, nichts, wenn man das unüberhörbare Schnarchen seiner blonden Plage ignorieren konnte. Zu seinem immensen Glück zählte er sich zu diesen Personen. Oder tat es einmal. Mittlerweile war er sich leider nicht mehr so sicher.

Womit er auch schon bei dem Phänomen seiner unerwünschten Schlaflosigkeit angekommen wäre. Nachdem er vor über zwei Wochen aus seiner Haft entlassen worden war, konnte er wie ein Stein schlafen. Dann hatte sich ihm aber das nächste Hindernis in den Weg gestellt und er war nun wieder gezwungen die Nacht zum Tag zu machen. Glücklicherweise war nicht mehr viel von dieser Nacht übrig.

Vielleicht lag es auch nicht an dem aufdringlichen Blonden, sondern an etwas anderem. Wie dem auch sei, er würde es wohl nie mit Gewissheit sagen können.

Mit einem genervten Knurren lag Sasuke wieder flach auf seinem Rücken, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt. Wie war es eigentlich zu dieser Misere gekommen? Alles hatte so gut angefangen. Gut, dass heißt niemand hatte ihn behelligt. Alle nervtötenden Weiber hatten ihre Finger von ihm gelassen. Gut eben.

Sasuke sah auf die Uhr. Es war gleich halb fünf. Zeit genug, um die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Vielleicht würde er dann herausfinden, an welcher Stelle er sich so hoffnungslos verlaufen hatte.

Er erinnerte sich zurück an den Tag, an dem das Unglück seinen Lauf nahm.

_Nachdem er seine __sieben Sachen gepackt und ein letztes mal den geschmacklosen Frühstücksbrei in sich hinein geschaufelt hatte, sagten ihm Juugo und Suigetsu Aufwidersehen. Es war kein herzliches Lebewohl. Sie wünschten sich alles Gute und Suigetsu ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ein bisschen herumzuwitzeln. Dann ging Sasuke. Ein Jeep brachte ihn fort. _

_Da das Lager an einem sehr ent__legenen Ort war, dauerte die Reise in den nächsten Ort mehrere Stunden. Das Dorf war nicht wirklich der Rede Wert. Perfekt in Zeiten wie diesen, aber von der allgemeinen Armut natürlich besonders betroffen. Der Krieg hatte das Land verändert. _

_Sasuke hatte nicht vor sich lange aufzuhalten. Sein Ziel war eine der größeren Städte. Nicht zu klein sollte sie sein, aber auch nicht zu groß. Er wollte nur äußerst ungern Ziel eines Luftangriffes werden. Zuvor war er aber gezwungen, die kommende Nacht in dem dorfeigenen, schäbigen Gasthof zu verbringen. Das Wirtshaus hatte sichtlich schon bessere Tage erlebt, aber für eine Weiterreise war es schon zu spät und er war dazu auch nicht vorbereitet. _

Sasuke konnte sich noch lebhaft an den Geruch, das Bett und den mürrischen alten Wirt erinnern. Der alte Sack hatte ihm viel zu viel abgeluchst, aber er hatte nicht auf der Straße schlafen wollen und war daher gezwungen den überteuerten Preis zu zahlen. Jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet fing dieses ganze Unterfangen schon lausig an. Kein Wunder, dass es so kommen musste. Nun, was war dann passiert? Ah ja.

_Am nächsten Tag __hatte er sich nach einem deftigen Frühstück und mit frischem Proviant auf die Socken gemacht. Ein paar tausend Kilometer lagen zwischen ihm und der nächsten größeren Stadt. Von dem alten Wirt hatte er erfahren, dass keiner in dem Dorf ein Auto oder dergleichen besaß und sich auch nur sehr selten jemand hier her verirrte._

_Für Sasuke__ hieß das, dass er die nächsten tausend Kilometer, vielleicht noch mehr, zu Fuß zurück legen durfte. Ausnahmsweise hatte sich sein leichtes Gepäck mal als nützlich erwiesen. Sonst hatte es ihn nur wie einen obdachlosen Penner aussehen lassen, der seine paar Habseligkeiten an einer Hand abzählen konnte. _

An dieser Stelle riss sein Gedankenfaden plötzlich ab. Grund dafür war die bittere, etwas verspätete Einsicht, dass er damals doch wirklich ein Obdachloser gewesen war. Er konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie viele Menschen ein vergleichbares Schicksal erlitten hatten.

„Nicht viele", entschied er. Aber es gab wohl viele, die wussten, was es heißt obdachlos zu sein. Aber diese Obdachlosen würden wohl nicht jeden Tag stundenlang durch die Pampa laufen. Zumindest war nicht davon auszugehen. Das war aber gerade, was Sasuke getan hatte. Er lief.

_Er bemerkte bald, dass er das Wandern nicht mehr recht gewöhnt war.__ Die bittere Kälte, die zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht ungewöhnlich, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr lästig war, legte sich beißend auf jeden Quadratzentimeter seiner unbedeckten blassen Haut. Er konnte seinen warmen Atem vor sich in die Luft steigen sehen und nicht selten überkam ihn das Verlangen nach Rast. Gleichzeitig trieb ihn aber die unbarmherzige Temperatur weiter zur Bewegung._

_Auf diese Weise kam es, dass er erst am späten Abend sein Nachtlager aufschlug. Nach einem bescheidenen Abendessen, welches lediglich aus Brot und etwas Käse bestanden hatte, wickelte er sich in seinen alten, grauen Schlafsack und versuchte trotz der negativen Temperaturen ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Er hatte es wohl nur den Anstrengungen des Tages zu verdanken, dass er recht bald erschöpft einschlief. _

_

* * *

_

_Erst nach __noch zwei weiteren Tagen stieß er endlich auf eine Straße. Was er vor seiner Abreise an Proviant mitgenommen hatte, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ausgezehrt und seine Füße schmerzten höllisch. Ebenso wie sein Rücken. Der Schlaf auf dem harten Boden war nicht sehr erholsam gewesen, aber die täglichen Bemühungen hatten es ihm dennoch leicht gemacht einzuschlafen. Seine gewohnte Schlaflosigkeit hätte er wohl nicht überlebt. Das einzig Gute war, dass die rauen Temperaturen ihm kaum noch etwas anhaben konnten. Dafür war seine entblößte Haut einfach schon zu taub von der Kälte. _

_Die Straße __war kaum befahren. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er immer noch weit von der nächsten richtigen Stadt entfernt war. Nach einer kurzen Rast, in der er aß, was noch an Brot übrig blieb, machte er sich wieder auf seinen Weg. Die Chancen standen gut, dass hier demnächst ein Auto vorbeikommen würde._

_

* * *

_

_Zugegeben, das Auto, das sich ihm Stunden später näherte, war eher ein Truck, aber der Fahrer erbarmte sich seiner und erklärte sich bereit den erschöpften Schwarzhaarigen ein Stück mitzunehmen. _

_Im Innenraum des Trucks war es angenehm warm, ja für seinen unterkühlten Körper schien es regelrecht heiß zu sein. Seine erfrorenen Finger, die Nase und Ohrmuscheln wärmten sich nur langsam auf, was gut war, den mit der Wärme kehrte auch das Gefühl zurück. Die Frostbeulen, die er sich an den Händen zugezogen hatte, schmerzten tierisch. _

_Trotzdem war Sasuke da__nkbar für den Temperaturwechsel. Nicht mehr lange und er wäre wahrscheinlich erfroren._

_Der Fahrer __erwies sich als ein Mensch launischer Sorte. Er redete nicht viel, was Sasuke ganz recht war, sondern brummte nur gelegentlich etwas vor sich hin, wenn ihm die Stille zu viel zu werden schien. Im Zuge eines solchen „Gespräches" erfuhr Sasuke dann auch, dass sein Gegenüber Lebensmittel zu einem Militärstützpunkt brachte. Seine Reise mit dem mürrischen Fahrer würde also nur eine Kurze sein. Sie hatten buchstäblich nicht das selbe Ziel._

_

* * *

_

_Als er am Abend wi__eder alleine neben der Straße stand und dem Truck nachsah, machte sich zum ersten mal seit Reiseantritt sein Magen bei ihm bemerkbar. Unglücklicherweise hatte er aber nichts mehr und so hieß die Devise, den Hunger ignorieren und das ging am besten wenn man schlief._

_Auch am nächsten Tag war ihm kein G__lück vergönnt. Sasuke musste fasten und weit und breit war keine Spur von Leben. Die klirrende Kälte war über Nacht wieder in seinen geschwächten Körper gekrochen, sodass er seine Hände, die Nase und Ohren nicht mehr spüren konnte. Jeder andere Teil seines Körper musste das Klima jedoch noch immer ertragen. Seine Knochen, besonders seine demolierten Füße, stöhnten unter seinem Gewicht schmerzvoll auf. Trotzdem ging er weiter. Er wusste, dass er diese Tortur sonst wohl nicht überleben würde._

_

* * *

_

_Am __Morgen des sechsten Wandertages hatte Sasuke endlich Glück. Er war gerade einige Minuten die große Straße entlang getrottet, hatte sogar angefangen sich mit dem Gedanken an seinen frühen Tod anzufreunden, als ein kleiner Transporter des Weges kam. Sofort streckte Sasuke einen gefühllosen Daumen in die Höhe und er hob die Hand, so dass das Universalzeichen für den Fahrer gut zu erkennen sein musste. Zu seiner innerlichen Erleichterung hielt der Transporter an und Sasuke nahm seinen Rucksack ab und setzte sich in den Beifahrersitz. Der Wagen fuhr wieder an._

_Nachdem Sasuke seine Besitztümer zu seinen Füßen verstaut und sich angeschnallt hatte, wandte er sein Augenmerk wieder auf den Fahrer. Der Fremde schien nicht furchtbar alt zu sein, aber doch älter als er selbst es war. Er trug eine auffällige Maske, die die untere Partie seines Gesichtes verdeckte und eine Klappe über seinem linken Auge._

„_Ich heiße Hatake Kakashi.", m__einte der Maskierte unverwandt und Sasuke hatte das Gefühl, der Fremde wusste genau, dass er ihn bis eben gemustert hatte._

_Sasuke antwor__tete ihm nicht gleich, sondern besah sich seinen Gesprächspartner erst einmal etwas genauer. Nachdem er aber zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass dieser zwar ein komischer Kauz, aber für ihn keine Gefahr war, erwiderte er jedoch knapp: „Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Kakashi nickte, seine Augen immer noch auf die Fahrbahn gerichtet. __„Hast du Hunger, Sasuke? Hinten liegen ein paar __Butterbrote__.__"_

_Sasuke__ wandte seinen Kopf herum und blickte hinter seinen Sitz. Er konnte die mit Alufolie eingewickelten Päckchen auch trotz des trüben Dämmerlichtes leicht erkennen. Er griff nach hinten und bekam leicht eins der Bündel zu fassen. Er hielt es vorsichtig in seinen steifen, wunden Fingern._

„_Hn. Danke.", sagte er lapidar, aber ehrlich. Sasuke fing an die Folie abzuziehen, die ganze Zeit vorsichtig darauf bedacht seine Hände nicht unnötig zu strapazieren._

_Kakashi nickte abermals und betrachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sasuke das __Brot h__erauspellte und anschließend herzhaft hinein biss. _

_Es war ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl nach über einem Tag ohne Nahrung und endlosen __Strapazen endlich wieder etwas Handfestes zwischen den Kiemen zu haben. Und das auch, obwohl ihm wirklich alles wehtat und seine Frostbeulen ihn erneut peinigten. _

„_Hast wohl schon ne Weile ni__chts Anständiges mehr gegessen, so wie du reinhaust.", bemerkte Kakashi, wobei er dem Angesprochenen einen Seitenblick zuwarf. Sasuke reagierte aber nicht, sondern aß nur unbehelligt weiter. _

_Für eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Männern. Nur das Autoradio füllte die Leere in dem engen Raum mit Tönen und Klängen. Hin und wieder wurde das Gedudel von Nachrichten durchbrochen, aber alle sagten das Selbe, redeten nur von Zerstörung und Tod. _

_Sasuke lauschte nur mit einem Ohr, desinteressiert, und sah aus dem Beifahrerfenster auf die bunte, leicht bewaldete Landschaft. Die Bäume trugen schon lange kein Laub mehr, es war Winter, aber der Boden war mit einer Schicht aus roten, braunen und gelben Klecksen belegt. Es war ein schöner Anblick, fand Sasuke, so unmenschlich, so friedlich. _

„_Weißt du schon wohin du willst, Sasuke?", beendete Kakashi das anhaltende Schweigen__ plötzlich und sah zu seinem stillen Reisekameraden. _

_Der Angesprochene nahm seinen Blick vo__n der Landschaft und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kakashi. Ein Film von Ausdruckslosigkeit lag in seinen Augen und über seinen Zügen. _

_Sein wunderliche Fahrer wartete aber gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern fuhr ungehindert fort: „Einen halben Tag von hier ist eine große Stadt. Sie heißt Konohagakure no Sato, aber die Meisten nennen sie einfach nur Konoha. Ich kann dich dort absetzen, wenn du willst."_

„_Hn.", __machte Sasuke und bedeutete Kakashi damit aber lediglich, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. _

_Nach__ kurzer Bedenkzeit richtete der Schwarzhaarige das Wort an seinen Fahrer: „Es gibt keine anderen Städte oder ähnliches in der Umgebung?" Kakashi schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. _

„_In Ordnung. Bring mich nach Konoha.", entschied Sasuke schließlich in festem Ton._

_Kakashi erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern riet seinem unzugänglichen Passagier__ stattdessen in einem fast väterlichen Ton: „Du solltest wegen deiner Hände mal einen Arzt aufsuchen. Sieht nach ner bösen Erfrierung aus."_

_Sasuke nickte gedankenverloren und __ wendete sich wieder dem natürlichen Farbenspiel hinter der Glaswand zu. Seine steinerne Miene hatte sich zwar die ganze Zeit über nicht verändert, aber innerlich war er doch froh, diesem Menschen begegnet zu sein._

_

* * *

_

_Konoha__gakure no Sato war __beinahe__ ideal. __Zwar gab es dort große Armut, aber die Lebensumstände waren nicht so schlimm, wie sie es in dem kleinen Dorf gewesen waren. Jedoch war die Stadt zu groß, was ihm die vielen Trümmer eindrucksvoll attestierten. Hätte er sich in einer anderen Lage befunden, wäre er vielleicht weiter gepilgert, allerdings hatte er gelernt, dass man in der Not nicht wählerisch sein konnte. Also blieb er._

_Sein erster Weg führte ihn in das billigste Motel, dass er auf die Schnelle finden konnte. Es war schäbig und heruntergekommen, aber für etwas besseres hatte er noch nicht das Geld. Es gab bestimmte grundlegende Bedürfnisse, die er zuerst befriedigen musste. Eins dieser Bedürfnisse hatte drei Buchstaben und hörte auf den Namen „Klo". Das andere, fast noch wichtigere Bedürfnisse involvierte seinen Magen und eine warme Mahlzeit. Alles andere konnte bis morgen warten, den der Schlaf kam für ihn gleich an dritter Stelle._

_Sasuke__ mietete ein Zimmer. Der Preis war hoch, aber verglichen mit den anderen Motels und Hotels, die er gesehen hatte, war eine Übernachtung hier ein Schnäppchen. Dafür musste hier aber auch an allen Enden und Ecken gespart werden. Wie zum Beispiel an der Hygiene, wie Sasuke unbeeindruckt feststellte.. Nachdem er seine halbleere Tasche auf das klapprige Bett geschmissen hatte, ging er mit großen Schritten geradewegs auf die Badezimmertür zu._

_Das Bad erwies sich als ein wahrhaftes Paradies für Bakterien und Pilze. Das störte ihn zwar nicht sonderlich, denn er war an derartige Zustände schon seit Jahren gewöhnt, aber was ihn ärgerte war das Fehlen von Toilettenpapier und Seife. Notgedrungen verrichtete er sein Geschäft so schnell er konnte, denn Bedürfnis Nummer zwei quälte ihn bereits emsig. _

_Nachdem er fertig war wusch er sich Gesicht und Hände so gut es __ohne Seife und mit zahlreichen Blessuren eben ging. Dabei erstellte er eine mentale Liste von Dingen, die er nach Tagesanbruch unbedingt beschaffen musste. Toilettenpapier und Seife waren an der Spitze._

_Nachdem er fertig war machte er sich an die Beschaffung von etwas Essbarem. Vorzugsweise einer warmen Mahlzeit. __Der schnellste Weg war in seiner Lage auch der Beste und Sasuke erkundigte sich bei dem Besitzer des Motels. Dieser empfahl ihm das hauseigene „Restaurante". An der Qualität dieses Restaurants hatte Sasuke seine berechtigten Zweifel, aber der Hunger überwog seinen gesunden Menschenverstand um Längen. _

_Das kleine Establishment sah unerwartet ordentlich aus. Das Essen schien aber wie erwartet unappetitlich zu sein, was sich einfach an Hand der umgehenden Gerüche feststellen ließ. Sasuke setzte sich dennoch an die Theke und bestellte einen Teller Rindfleischsuppe. _

_Er musste eine Weile warten, bis er seine Bestellung endlich vor sich hatte. Argwöhnisch beobachtete er das Gebräu, aber die braune Brühe, die er vorgesetzt bekam, schien wenigstens nicht giftig zu sein. Er langte zu._

_Beim Essen ertappte Sasuke sich dabei, wie er an Suigetsu und Juugo dachte. Er hatte seit Jahren kaum eine warme Mahlzeit ohne die Beiden gegessen. Vor fast einer Woche hatte er sie das letzte Mal gesehen. Seit fast einer Woche war er nun auf freiem Fuß, aber statt besser, schien alles nur beständig schlechter für ihn geworden zu sein. Im Gefängnislager hatte er jeden Tag zwei spärliche Mahlzeiten gehabt, aber immerhin. Die Arbeit war hart und undankbar, aber sie schlug die Zeit tot._

_Sasukes emotionslose Züge verhärteten sich schlagartig. Es machte keinen Sinn über Dinge nachzudenken, die sich nicht ändern ließen. Er war hier und er musste das Beste daraus machen. Über das berühmte „Was wäre wenn…" zu philosophieren war nur was für Schwächlinge, die mit ihrem Leben nicht klar kamen. Er sah sich nicht als Schwächling. Überhaupt hatte er nützlichere Dinge zu tun, als seinen Gedanken hinterher zu hängen. _

_Der letzte Gedanke hallte noch eine Weile zwischen seinen Ohren nach und nachdem er mit dem Essen fertig war__, erhob er sich und schlug den Weg in sein Zimmer ein. Mit vollem Magen und schweren Lidern schleppte er seinen scheinbar tonnenschweren Körper die Treppe hinauf und ließ ihn letztendlich auf das von ihm gemietete Bett fallen. _

_Momente später erkannte er __aber seinen Fehler, den der Inhalt seiner Tasche bohrte sich schmerzvoll in seine rechte Seite. Er fluchte vor sich hin und wand sich scherfällig auf die linke Seite um der Tasche zu entgehen. Erst nachdem er die Tasche neben das Bett hatte fallen lassen entspannte er sich wieder. _

_Sasuke lag auf dem Bauch, die Arme anstelle eines Kissens unter seinem Kopf gefaltet. Er war müde. Zu müde um sich über das fehlende Kissen zu ärgern oder sich an dem Gestank zu stören, der aus dem Bad drang. Zu müde um sich in eine andere Liegestellung zu bugsieren. Zu müde um noch länger wach zu bleiben und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis er schließlich den ersehnten Schlaf fand. _

_

* * *

_

_Die Stadt war an einigen Stellen schon völlig zerstört. An jeder Straßenecke kauerten die früheren Bewohner zertrümmerter Häuser. Die meisten Geschäfte waren geschlossen, viele der Schaufenster waren eingeschlagen worden. Konoha war ein Bild des Jammers._

_Sasuke stapfte unter Schmerzen, aber zumindest ausgeruht durch die belebten Straßen. Der Schlaf hatte seinen Körper wiedererwartend nicht geheilt, nein es kam ihm vor, als gehe es ihm an diesem Morgen noch schlechter als am gestrigen Abend. Aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass sein Kopf jetzt auch um einiges klarer war. Eine heiße Dusche wäre jetzt Gold wert, aber für so einen Luxus hatte er sich das falsche Motel ausgesucht. Die scheiß Dusche funktionierte nicht._

_Das war auch genau der Grund, warum er jetzt zu so früher Stunde schon auf den Beinen war und ziellos durch die Stadt irrte. Das heißt, er hatte ein Ziel, aber wo es sich befand war nicht seines Wissens. Erneut bog er in eine große Straße ein, aber außer den Opfern dieses Krieges und kalten Ruinen konnte er nichts erkennen. Kein Geschäft, keine Trinkhalle, keine verdammte Bank!!!_

„_Gibt es hier so was wie ne gottverdammte Bank überhaupt noch!", fauchte er laut vor sich hin, nur um seinem Zorn ein wenig Luft zu machen. Sein Körper ächzte unter seiner Last, die Morgenluft war feucht und eisigkalt drang sie in jede Ritze. Er zog seine Jacke noch etwas weiter in sein Gesicht um es vor den kalten Winden zu schützen, die ihm bitterlich um die Nase wehten. Er suchte schon seit Stunden._

„_Sicher gibt es die noch, junger Mann.", ertönte es plötzlich heiser von rechts. _

_Sasuke sah gereizt zu dem Alten, der in einen dicken Mantel gehüllt war und auf der nahe gelegenen Parkbank saß. Ein kleiner weißer Hund wuselte an einer grünen Leine um seine Beine. Was für ein selbstgefälliger alter Sack!_

„_Und wo soll die sein?", erwiderte Sasuke unwirsch und fixierte den Alten mit einem zornigen Funkeln in seinen Augen. Es war nicht gesund sich mit einem verletzten Raubtier anzulegen, folglich konnte es nur in einer Katastrophe enden sich mit einem schlecht gelaunten Sasuke anzulegen, dem sein Körper obendrein noch so übel mitspielte. _

_Der A__lte war sich seiner unglücklichen Lage anscheinend nicht bewusst. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur dumm genug um mit Feuer zu spielen. Was immer ihn dazu verleitete, er hatte den Mut zu lachen: „Haha. Wer wird den da gleich so unhöfflich sein. Ich sag dir ja schon wo sie ist. Das heißt, gleich nachdem du mir gesagt hast wie viel dir diese Information wert ist.", endete er und ein habgieriges Grinsen entstellte sein alterndes Gesicht._

_Sasuke spürte, wie __die Wut über sein vermaledeites Schicksal, das Wetter und vor allem die Wut über sich selbst, die sich seit Tagen in ihm aufgestaut hatte, in ihm hoch stieg. Keiner seiner Züge verzog sich, aber seine tiefschwarzen Augen hatten einen unbarmherzigen, gefährlichen Ausdruck angenommen. Seine Stimme klang tief und drohend als er schließlich sagte: „Sie ist mir deine abstoßende Visage wert, Alter." _

_Doch die folgende Stille hielt nicht lang, denn Sasuke setzte einige Sekunden später hinzu:_

„_Das sollte sie dir auch wert sein."_

_Der Fremde erkannte die unüberhörbare Drohung natürlich sofort und bei Sasukes Furcht einflößendem Anblick bekam er es schnell mit der Angst zu tun. Sein Herz rutschte ihm buchstäblich in die Hose und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, während er unterwürfig trällerte: „Ist ja gut. Du kriegst deine Info ja. Umsonst versteht sich. Banken wirst du hier aber nicht finden. Die sind fast alle zerstört. Stehen nur noch ein paar. Such am besten in den Vororten. Da müssten noch welche sein."_

„_Hn.", machte Sasuke__. In seinem Inneren kochte es noch und er musste sich arg zusammenreißen nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Seine Eingeweide brannten noch vor schierem Zorn. Aber genauso gut wusste er auch, dass es nicht wirklich an dem alten Gierschlund lag. Sein Geduldsfaden war durch die Lasten der letzten Tage dünner geworden und seine Schmerzen stiegen ihm in den Kopf , scharf und ungedämpft. Sie machten ihn aggressiv, wie es ein Tier geworden wäre. _

_Letztendlich wandte sich Sasuke zum Gehen. Er hörte den Alten erleichtert aufseufzen, aber er konnte sich irgendwie nicht mehr daran stören, sondern machte sich schnellen Schrittes in die Richtung auf, die er ihm gewiesen hatte._

_

* * *

_

_Tatsächlich fand Sasuke in einem kleinen Vorort__ Konohas eine intakte Bank. Er entschied sich alles abzuheben, was sich noch auf seinem alten Konto befand. Wer weiß wie lange es dauern würde, bis auch diese Bank den Bomben zum Opfer fiel. _

_Mit ausreichend Kaufkraft bewaffnet konnte er sich nun seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe widmen. Sasuke brauchte eine Wohnung. Ihm war wohl bewusst, dass es schwerer sein könnte als er vor kurzem noch angenommen hatte, eine passende Bleibe mit fließend Wasser und Elektrizität zu finden. Er hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, dass sich beides in dieser Stadt zusammen wohl nicht recht vertrug. Sein Motelzimmer war für diese Vermutung natürlich ausschlaggebend gewesen._

_Nun da er Zeit und Geld zur Verfügung hatte, entschloss der Schwarzhaarige sich dazu, diesen Vorort etwas genauer zu inspizieren. Da es nur ein Vorort war, waren die Kriegsschäden weitaus geringer und viele der Wohnhäuser standen noch, manche, wenn auch wacklig._

_Weiter zum Stadtkern hin verdichtete sich das Häuserbild und die kleinen Einfamilienhäuser wichen den größeren Mehrfamilienhäusern. Eins dieser Häuser, so hoffte er, konnte vielleicht noch einen Mieter aufnehmen. Es waren die sichersten und ordentlichsten Wohnungen in seiner Preisklasse, die er bis jetzt in Konoha gesehen hatte. _

_

* * *

_

„_Guten Abend, werter Herr. Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte ein rundlicher, älterer Herr Sasuke freundlich, nachdem dieser sich an einem der Tische niedergelassen hatte. _

„_Haben Sie Tomatensuppe oder irgendwas anderes mit Tomaten?", stellte Sasuke __prompt die Gegenfrage. Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile, seit Jahren, keine Tomaten mehr gegessen. Nach so einer erfolglosen, anstrengenden Woche verdiente er sich zumindest diese kleine Freude._

„_Wir können I__hnen Tomatensalat anbieten. Wenn ich mir aber eine Bemerkung erlauben dürfte. Nur Tomatensalat wird Sie kaum satt machen, mein Herr. Was halten Sie also stattdessen von unseren Schweinemedaillons in Jägersoße zusammen mit einem Schälchen Tomatensalat?"_

„_Hn. Einer Schüssel. Aber gut.", willigte Sasuke ein. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen._

„_Noch etwas zu trinken?", erkundigte sich der Ältere gelassen und lächelte einladend. Es wäre gelogen wenn Sasuke behauptet hätte, dass die Heiterkeit dieses Mannes ihm nicht auf die Nerven ging._

„_Wein. Trocken.", bestätigte er kurz._

„_Wie Sie wünschen.", flötete der Wirt immer noch höflich und das obwohl Sasuke so kurz angebunden war. Gleich nach seinen letzten Worten machte der vergnügte Mann kehrt und stapfte schweren Schrittes in die Küche._

_Sasuke nutzte die Gelegenheit und sah sich etwas genauer um. Das Gasthaus war warm und sah ordentlich aus, trotzdem war es nur schlecht besucht. Aus der Küche drangen einladende Gerüche und zum ersten mal seit langem empfand der Uchiha so etwas wie Appetit. Ob das an den Düften oder an der Aussicht auf Tomaten lag, darüber war er sich nicht sicher. Vielleicht ein bisschen von Beidem._

_Wenn man recht drüber nachdachte, war es leicht ersichtlich, warum ein so angenehmer Ort wie dieser keinen reißenden Ansturm zu verzeichnen hatte. Ein Haus wie dieses musste sehr teuer sein, denn Qualität kostete diese Tage ein Vermögen. Die meisten Menschen hätten sich schon mit viel weniger __begnügt. So zu essen war eine Verschwendung, auch wenn dieses Gasthaus sicher kein Sternerestaurante war. Trotzdem würde er sich heute etwas gutes tun._

_Zugegeben, ein mit teuren Köstlichkeiten gefüllter Magen half nicht über seine Probleme hinweg. Er würde auch danach keine Wohnung haben und es würden ihm auch nach wie vor eine funktionierende Dusche und andere Notwendigkeiten fehlen, aber vielleicht machte eine vernünftige Mahlzeit seine anderen Probleme ja etwas erträglicher. _

_Möglicherweise kannte der fidele Wirt __aber auch eine gute Bleibe für die Nacht. Er hatte den ganzen Tag über kein Glück gehabt, hatte alle Häuserzeilen abgeklappert, aber war doch leer ausgegangen. Alle Wohnungen waren bereits vermietet. _

_Glücklicherweise hatte einer der Hauseigentümer ihm einen guten Tipp gegeben. Der kundige Mann hatte ihm davon erzählt, dass in dem ärmeren Westteil der Stadt, der fern von den zerstörten Fabriken lag und so zum größten Teil unbetroffen war, immer noch einige wenige freie Wohnungen existierten. Die Kriminalität war dort allerdings enorm hoch, sodass nicht viele sich in diese Gegend trauten. Sasuke bildete sich zu Recht ein damit fertig zu werden. Er hatte nicht umsonst Jahre gesessen. _

_Jetzt __brauchte er aber erstmal eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. Alles andere hatte bis morgen Zeit._

„_Mein Herr, Ihr Essen.", wies der Wirt ihn hin und stellte ihm einen Teller und eine große Schale vor die Nase._

_Die Schale war mit roten, klein geschnittenen Tomaten gefüllt. Ein leichtes Kräuterdressing perlte an der wasserresistenten Haut des roten Gemüses ab. Der Teller war mit brauner Soße und Champignons bedeckt. Irgendwo darunter musste wohl auch Fleisch sein._

„_Guten Appetit.", wünschte der stämmige Wirt und er stellte ein Weinglas und eine kleine Weinflasche auf den Tisch. Dann ging er._

_Sasuke nahm das Besteck vorsichtig in seine provisorisch bandagierten Hände und piekste in der braunen Soßensuppe herum. Schnell fand er ein ovales Stück Fleisch. Das Essen war gut. Nicht seine Leibspeise, die wartete noch auf ihn, aber um Welten besser als alles, was ihm die letzten Jahre vorgesetzt worden war. Schnell war nichts mehr übrig von dem Fleisch, der Soße und letztlich auch den roten Tomaten. Sie schmeckten noch genauso, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nur das Dressing störte ein wenig._

_Satt und für den Augenblick auch zufrieden, saß Sasuke an dem kleinen Ecktisch. Der Kellner kam abermals und der Uchiha zahlte seine Rechnung. _

„_Kennen Sie ein möglichst preiswertes, gutes Hotel hier in der Stadt?", erkundigte er sich, während er dem Wirt dabei zusah, wie dieser sein Wechselgeld zusammen suchte._

_Der Wirt sah auf, lächelte und kramte noch einen kurzen Moment in seinem Geldbeutel, ehe er eine Hand voll Münzen auf den hölzernen Tisch fallen ließ. Die wertvollen Metallplättchen trafen geräuschvoll auf die harte Tischplatte. _

„_Nicht hier in der Nähe, aber weiter südlich von hier, ganz am Stadtrand, steht ein großes Hotel. Es gehörte mal einer ebenso großen Hotelkette, aber die Manager und Angestellten haben alle die Stadt verlassen, als die erste Bombe auf unsere Köpfe flog. Danach hat so ein betünchter Heini das Gebäude gekauft. Die Zimmer sind nicht wirklich billig, aber dafür ist alles da, was man so braucht. Sie sollten mal da nachsehen."_

„_Hn.", gab Sasuke von sich und er erhob sich. Nun da er stand überragte er den kleinen Mann um mehr als einen ganzen Kopf. Sasuke nickte ihm zum Abschied zu und streifte sich seine Jacke über. Dann griff er mit der Rechten um den Hals der grünen Weinflasche, die immer noch ungeöffnet war und ging in Richtung Ausgang. _

_Er war fast aus der Tür, da ertönte noch einmal die Stimme des gutherzigen Mannes:_

„_Ihr Wechselgeld, mein Herr!"_

_Sasuke entgegnete nicht. Er ging einfach unbeirrt weiter. Erst als er an der Tür ankam hielt er kurz inne und ließ seine linke Hand auf die Klinke sinken. Er meinte nur noch knapp: „Es gehört Ihnen.", bevor er in die kalte Nacht entwich._

_

* * *

_

_Überall brannten Feuer. Der Geruch von Verbranntem wehte mit dem Wind in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Menschen drängten sich um die lodernden Wärmequellen__ um der eisigen Nachtluft zu entkommen. Schmerzerfülltes Gestöhne, ungesundes Hüsteln und Keuchen, sowie zahlreiche Gespräche erzeugten eine bunte Geräuschkulisse._

_Sasuke betrachtete das rührselige Schauspiel, während er durch die zerstörten Straßen glitt.__ Eine beige Stofftasche, gefüllt mit Einkäufen, baumelte von seiner Rechten, während die Linke Schutz in der Tasche seines neuen, wärmenden, schwarzen Mantels gefunden hatte. Beide Hände waren in schwarze Handschuhe gepackt und ein dicker dunkelblauer Pulli, ein flauschiger schwarzer Schal und ein Paar schwarze Jeans schützten ihn zuverlässig vor der Winterwitterung. _

_Seine Schritte führten ihn in einen abgelegenen, stillen Teil der Stadt. Hier gab es keine Straßenlaternen mehr und keine Feuer. Nur die feuchte, kalte Finsternis. Die Schatten schienen seine dunkle Gestalt zu schlucken und sie tünchten seine blasse Haut in ein tiefes Dunkel. Zu beiden Seiten erstreckten sich hier Trümmerfelder. Vereinzelt ragte eine halbeingerissene Mauer empor. Nur der Mond erhellte diesen traurigen Abschnitt der Stadt, gerade eben genug um ein wenig zu sehen. Kaum ein Geräusch hallte in den steinernen Überresten wieder._

_Sasuke schritt sicher durch das tote Land. Die Ruhe und Finsternis waren eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem hektischen Gezeter, das auf den Straßen sonst vorzufinden war. _

_Er__ war auf dem Weg in seine eigene bescheidene Wohnung. Er bewohnte sie noch nicht lange, gerade eine Woche, aber er hatte sich schon weitestgehend eingerichtet und war auch vollends zufrieden. Die Wohnung war nicht groß, hatte zwei Zimmer, wovon eins als Schlaf- und das andere als Wohnzimmer dienen würde. Die Küche war klein, so auch das Bad. _

_Er hatte großes Glück gehabt. Nachdem er die Nacht in dem teuren Hotel verbracht hatte und es sich eine Nacht hat gut gehen lassen, stattete er sich erst mal mit dem Nötigsten aus. Das heißt er kaufte zahlreiche Kleidungsstücke, denn seine alten taten ihren Dienst nicht mehr und waren hoffnungslos verdreckt._

_Mit neuer Gardarobe und seinen sieben Sachen im Gepäck, ging er in den Westbezirk der Stadt. Wie der Hauseigentümer es ihm prophezeit hatte, standen dort tatsächlich Wohnungen frei. Er suchte sich die Beste heraus. _

_Seine Wahl war dabei auf eine möblierte, denn er hatte kaum genug Geld um eine ganze Wohnung einzurichten__, Zweizimmerwohnung in einem Mehrfamilienhaus mittlerer Größe gefallen. Natürlich war die Einrichtung eher bescheiden, aber er hatte jetzt endlich alles, was er brauchte, Strom und Wasser inbegriffen. Ein besonderer Bonus war, dass die Wohnung zudem auch recht reinlich war. Er nahm an, dass sie zuvor von einer älteren Dame bewohnt worden war, die aber das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte._

_Unter diesen Umständen lebte es sich eindeutig besser. Sein Köper hatte sich größtenteils wieder erholt und was noch nicht verheilt war, wie seine Hände beispielsweise, konnte er nun privat versorgen. Das nötige Handwerkszeug, sprich ein kompletter Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, gehörte schon zu seinen neuen Besitztümern._

_Das einzige Problem, dass sich ihm nun zunehmend bot, war, dass sein Kapital langsam aber sicher zur Neige ging. Vorher kam das für ihn zwar erst an zweiter Stelle, eine Wohnung finden war erst einmal wichtiger gewesen, aber nun wurde es dringlich. Wollte er sein bequemes Leben und seine günstige Wohnung auch halten, so musste er demnächst einen Job finden. Die Frage war aber wo?_

_So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Sasuke nicht, dass er schon wieder im belebten Teil der Stadt angekommen war und sich nun schon in unmittelbarer Nähe seines Quartiers befand. _

_Seine Gedankenversunkenheit sollte aber nicht mehr lange anhalten, denn plötzlich durchschnitt ein starker Lärm die Nacht. Der Uchiha schreckte auf und blieb abrupt stehen. Er sah in die Richtung, aus die der Radau gekommen war. Er lauschte angestrengt. _

_Erst passierte nichts. Doch dann, zu Anfang ganz leise, kaum hörbar wirklich, mit der Zeit aber zunehmend lauter, ertönte das Geräusch schneller Schritte. Viele kleine Echos hallten an den Wänden der umstehenden Häuser entlang. _

_Argwöhnisch richteten sich seine Sinne auf die, die sich ihm näherten. Es war mehr als einer und sie rannten eiligst in seine Richtung. Leise Stimmen ertönten und __sein Körper spannte sich instinktiv an, für den Fall, dass es zu einer Konfrontation kommen könnte. Man wusste nie, wer sich um diese Zeit und in dieser Gegend herumtrieb._

_Doch die Geräusche verklangen bevor sie ihn erreicht hatten. Die letzten Schritte hallten noch eine Sekunde nach, dann erloschen auch diese. Wer immer die Unbekannten waren, sie mussten aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund stehen geblieben sein. Sasuke suchte weiterhin angestrengt nach einem weiteren Lebenszeichen, aber die Nacht blieb still und gewehrte ihm keinen Einblick in die Geschehnisse, die sich unter ihrem schützenden Mantel abspielten._

_Stattdessen ertönte ein lautes Polte__rn und Keuchen zu seiner Rechten und Sasuke wandte sich blitzschnell in Richtung der Lärmquelle um. Keinen Moment zu früh, wie sich herausstellte._

_Ein großes helles etwas hechtete glanzlos aus einer kleinen Gasse, die S__asuke zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, und stolperte dabei über die Mülltonnen, die zu beiden Seiten der engen Straße gestanden hatten. Mit einem unüberhörbaren Scheppern kippten die halbvollen Mülltonnen zur Seite und Sasuke wich reflexartig zurück. Ein leiser Schrei entwich der Kreatur und sie viel lärmend zu Boden. Der Müll, der sich in den Tonnen befunden hatte, rollte klappernd und klimpernd über den Boden. _

_Dann gi__ng alles ganz schnell. Das Schrittorchester von eben kehrte zurück und Sasuke begriff, dass, warum auch immer, die Besitzer dieser Füße es auf den tollpatschigen Haudegen abgesehen hatten, der sich gerade vor seinen Augen mühsam aus der Umklammerung einer Mülltonne befreite. Er schien es ganz besonders eilig dabei zu haben. _

_Sasuke musterte den Mann vor ihm einen Moment. Er war blond, hell blond, kräftig und in etwa in seinem Alter. _

_Mittlerweile war der Andere wieder auf seine__n Füßen. Er betrachtete sich kurz, so als ob er sicher stellen wollte, dass noch alles dran war und er keinen seiner Körperteile verloren hatte, wandte seine Augen aber dann auf Sasuke. _

_Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sasuke fällte eine __folgenschwere Entscheidung. Er griff mit der freien Linken nach dem rechten Arm des Blondschopfes._

„_Komm!!", befahl er und wollte gerade mit dem Anderen im Schlepptau die Flucht ergreifen, aber dieser riss sich unerwartet los. Sasuke blickte irritiert zurück._

_Der Blonde war derweil wieder zu den Tonnen gerannt und für einen Augenblick befiehl Sasuke der lächerliche Gedanke, der Fremde war zurück gerannt, um seine Sauerei wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Tatsächlich schien er aber etwas aufzulesen und kehrte dann um, zurück zu ihm. Er hielt eine große Tasche vor Sasukes Nase._

„_Meine Tasche.", grinste sein Gegenüber Sasuke wie selbstverständlich an__. Dieser reagierte nicht, sondern sah ihn nur mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. _

„_Komm jetzt!", gebot Sasuke abermals und er setzte zum Sprint an. Der blonde Sonderling rannte dicht hinter ihm._

_

* * *

_

Als sie in seiner Wohnung angekommen waren, hatte Sasuke dann auch erfahren, dass der Blondschopf Uzumaki Naruto hieß. Er erzählte Sasuke freizügig, dass er eine Pizzeria beklaut hatte und dass die temperamentvollen Italiener das nicht so recht in Ordnung fanden. Dafür hatte Sasuke Verständnis, für Naruto dagegen nicht.

Sasukes Gast war ein echtes Energiebündel. Er redete ohne Unterlass. Viel zu schnell hatte er vertrauen gefasst und behandelte den Schwarzhaarigen wie einen alten Freund. Der Uchiha war mehr als genervt. Sasuke hätte gerne den Aus-Knopf gefunden, aber es schien als wäre die Uzumaki-Einheit leider ohne einen solchen produziert worden.

Trotzdem hatte Naruto ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen und auch wenn Sasuke schon jetzt nicht mehr wusste, wie es dazu kam, der Blonde lag nun im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und schnarchte mit einer Lautstärke, bei der selbst die Nachbarn es noch hören mussten.

Inzwischen war es schon recht früh. Die schöne Ruhe und die Energie, die er in den letzten Tagen für sich gewonnen hatte, war in einer einzigen Nacht wieder verpufft. Sasuke fühlte sich gerädert. Eine Nacht ohne Schlaf hatte nun mal ihre Folgen.

Da er wusste, dass er jetzt auch keinen mehr bekommen würde, kämpfte sich der Uchiha aus seinem warmen Bett. Der Boden war kalt unter seinen nackten Füßen und die mehr als frische Morgenluft drang durch die dünnen Textilien an seinem Leib an seine bettwarme Haut.

Sasuke ging zum Fenster und schloss es sanft. Danach schlurfte er langsam und morgenmuffelig in seine kleine Küche, immer begleitet von Narutos höchsteigenem Baumfellunternehmen.

Sasuke war für sich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass in Erinnerungen schwelgen und seiner verlorenen Ruhe hinterher trauern, seine Naruto-Probleme kaum lösen wird. Überhaupt sollte er die Situation ruhig und mit klarem Verstand angehen. Vielleicht würde sich alles in Wohlgefallen auflösen, wenn die Schlafmütze einmal aufgewacht und aus dem Haus war. Der Schwarzhaarige zweifelte allerdings daran, dass Naruto überhaupt fähig war zu begreifen, wie unerwünscht er bei ihm war.

Bei dem Gedanken an seine bevorstehende Pein stöhnte der Uchiha gequält auf. Es war gut, dass niemand da war, der ihn hätte hören können. Der Dobe, und Sasuke fand diese Bezeichnung äußerst treffend, war schließlich noch im Land der Träume.

Ein Ort an dem er jetzt auch gern wäre, aber der Sandmann hatte mal wieder, gehässig wie er ihm gegenüber immer schon gewesen ist, die Pforten vor seiner Nase geschlossen.

Sasuke schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sein Hirn schmerzte wie nach einem Rausch und seine Lider waren schwer wie Blei. Wie hatte er sein bisheriges Leben in diesem unwirklichen Zustand nur überlebt? Nein, das wollte er besser gar nicht wissen.

Seine Gedanken für den Augenblick verbannt, füllte der Uchiha eine gläserne Kanne mit Wasser und goss das kühle Nass in die graue Kaffeemaschine, die in seiner Küche auf der kleinen Arbeitsfläche stand.

Eine Tasse voll starkem Kaffee war genau das Wundermittel, dass er im Moment ganz dringend brauchte.


End file.
